Erica Holroyd
Erica Holroyd was a friend of Liz McDonald who arrived in Weatherfield in December 2014 to visit with her mother and catch up with Liz over the holidays. Erica was employed by Liz when she ran a bar in Spain and after Erica had fallen on hard times - having walked out on a violet partner in just the clothes she stood in - worked hard for board and wages until she got back on her feet again. The pair were frequently there to pick up the pieces for each other and without hesitation, Liz allowed Erica to stay at the Rovers for the duration of her visit. Venturing into Just Nick's before setting off to see her mother in Preston, Erica grew impatient at the length of time she had to wait to be served, helped herself to a glass of wine and left the money on the bar but she was soon caught by Gail McIntyre who then ordered her son (and bistro's proprietor) Nick Tilsley to throw her out, but he refused. Gail herself then walked out as a matter of principle and a guilty Erica offered to take over Gail's duties for the evening. Erica gave Nick her phone number and the pair quickly hooked up, spending most of their time together. However as he spent more and more time away the bistro, supervisor Steph Britton was left holding the fort and unable to cope, Steph asked Nick's ex-wife Leanne to help out. It was at Erica's suggestion however that Nick asked Leanne to return to work at the bistro full-time. Having made preparations to fly back to Spain, Erica was put-out to receive a phone call from her brother informing her that her mother had suffered a fall and because doctors believed that she wouldn't be back on her feet for months, Erica cancelled her flight and hastily made arrangements to go to Preston to look after her. Both she and Nick now mistakenly thought that the other wanted to take the relationship further, but as she prepared to leave, Erica found out from Leanne that this wasn't the case. A mischievous Erica then declared her deep feelings for Nick but neither she or Leanne could keep a straight face and they finally parted as good friends. Erica made another brief visit to Preston and Weatherfield in March 2015. She turned up at the bistro again in May, informing Nick that she was seven weeks pregnant, but didn't know whether or not to keep the baby. After a short period of reflection, she decided to go ahead with the pregnancy and Nick agreed to contribute financially though they mutually agreed not to be a burden to one another. Nevertheless they continued to remain friends although Gail was not one bit happy at the news and others were amused at such an unusual arrangement. Leanne in particular felt that Carla Connor, who had started to develop a friendship with Nick, should watch out in case her place in his life was taken. Erica provided a source of comfort to Liz after learning of partner Tony Stewart's affair with Tracy Barlow and their plot to oust her from the Rovers. After coming to terms with the news of Erica's pregnancy, Nick was thrilled at the thought of finally becoming a dad and insisted on becoming a proper couple, which she agreed to. When Erica tragically lost the baby she planned to split up with Nick as she felt that the baby was only reason he was with her. Nick, feeling bad for her, wanted them to remain together but when it became clear that Nick was truly in love with Carla, they agreed to go their own ways and separated on good terms. Background information *Claire King was made a regular cast member in May 2015. http://www.mirror.co.uk/tv/tv-news/coronation-street-claire-king-lands-5790278 Quotes "Michelle Connor?" (First line to Eva Price) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Barmaids Category:2014 debuts Category:Current characters Category:1965 births Category:Corner shop staff Category:Residents of 15a Coronation Street